


[Podfic] New Ways to Fall Apart

by Hananobira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Kanaya is usually good at offering caring and reasonable comfort. But this, right now: this she isn't equipped for.





	[Podfic] New Ways to Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Ways to Fall Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394899) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for Opalsong for #ITPE 2017!

Thanks to cest_what for permission to record, bessyboo and cantarina for modding ITPE, and Paraka for hosting.

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/394899>  
Length: 00:17:07

Paraka: [MP3 (24 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/New%20Ways.mp3) or [M4B (16 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/New%20Ways.m4b)


End file.
